Game of Thrones: Trials of Marriage
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Bran overhears startling news; Meera, his crush, is about to be married; while he attempts to deal with this news he finds, after the wedding, that he faces a whole new host of problems. Will he be able to overcome these trials and prove his love for Meera. Pairings: Bran/Meera; Arya/Gendry, Ned/Catelyn, Sansa/Secret (revealed in the story).
1. Overhearing Surprising News

**Game of Thrones: Trials of Marriage**

Chapter 1 of a Bran/Meera story; AU setting, after being told by Robert to leave and go back to Winterfell after resigning as Hand of King, Ned did just that. The incest was not discovered, Sansa however no longer loves Joffrey due to his actions on the Trident, she is married in this story, but the details will be explained later, uses the TV ages, but set six years in the future; so Bran is 16. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Overhearing Surprising News**

Bran sighed as he looked out of his window. He was watching Robb and Theon down in the practice yard. Robb was sparring with one of the Winterfell soldiers while Theon showed off his archery skills. He normally would've been down there with them; but instead he was stuck in his room, unable to go and join them, or do anything that required moving throughout the castle, ever since the accident. Bran had been an avid climber, able to scale any wall in the family castle of Winterfell; but that all changed one day. There were many castle inhabitants, including his tutor Maester Luwin who believed he had fallen from the broken tower; one of his favourite climbing places. While his memory of the incident was fragmented; he was certain, and his family at least believed him, that he had been pushed. He just couldn't remember who had pushed him. That had been six years ago; he had been only ten then. Now at six and ten he had adapted to life as a cripple, being unable to walk or use his legs at all. Yet there were still moments where he wished for his old life back. There were times where he felt abandoned by his family; whenever he did go out in public, he was usually carried by Hodor, the giant simple-minded stable boy, as he grew older he needed a wheeled chair to move around. He was glad his father had builders alter various parts of Winterfell so he could get around.

As Bran watched his older sister, Arya arrived in the yard. He smirked; unlike most females; Arya had no interest in pursuing lady-like traits. Something which initially caused consternation with his mother, oldest sister Sansa and the girls tutor Septa Mordane. Now only Septa Mordane raised any complaint of issue for Arya's 'wild' actions. Sansa just brushed off Arya's actions now; while mother finally accepting Arya's actions and even allowed them. That included letting Arya used the practice yard for her own style of sword fighting. Arya however bypassed the yard after greeting the others there. She instead headed to the forge; Bran smirked; everybody believed that Arya was good friends with Winterfell's new blacksmith, a three and twenty year old man named Gendry. Bran however was certain there was more to it than that; he had, after all, seen Arya sneaking out to the forge during the middle of the night more than once. Deciding he'd had enough of simply looking out the window; Bran used the various rails and pulleys fitted into his room to pull himself from his seat into his wheeled chair. Once in his chair he manuvered himself out of his room and down until he reached the bottom of the tower his room was in. When he reached the bottom and rolled out into entrance hall he stopped; he was just outside the door to the main hall and could hear his father talking.

He stopped and listened, he never felt good skulking around and listening in on others conversations, but it was the only way he could find anything out these days.

"Lord Howland, have you spoken to her about this?" His father asked.

Bran listened carefully; Lord Howland Reed was one of his father's close friends; he had recently came to visit; bringing his family with him. His wife Jyana and his two children, Jojen and Meera, aged nine and ten and two and twenty respectively. Bran was good friends with them; although he never had the courage to admit it, he also had a crush on Meera however he was certain she didn't feel the same way. After all; he was crippled, who could love a cripple; he couldn't give her anything, except his feelings.

Howland Reed then replied. "No, but I'm sure there'll be no issue."

He then heard Jyana Reed's voice.

"Given how Meera reacted when she heard about our visit; I definitely see no issue."

There was silence for a moment then his mother's voice. "Maybe so but…This is something very serious; this is a marriage proposal after all."

Bran froze, stunned; he couldn't believe what he was hearing; Meera was getting married. He felt a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach, but still listened, wondering who the lucky man was. It couldn't be Robb as Robb was already married, but whom?

He heard his father sigh as he seemed to ponder their discussion.

"I suppose you are right, but you still need to inform Meera." He stated. "As for myself, I will…"

But whatever his father was about to say Bran didn't hear. At that moment Rickon, his younger brother, one and ten years of age, had come up to him and started talking, making Bran jump.

"Bran; what's going on, are you…?"

"Rickon." Bran hissed. "Shhh, I'm trying to hear."

Rickon glared. "Listening in on father again?"

Bran sighed and shook his head. "It's the only way I ever find anything out around here."

Rickon's expression softened; he understood Bran's awkward situation, however it was too late; whatever his father was saying had passed and they could hear them leaving, coming towards the door. Rickon nodded hastily to Bran and they both left, heading outside. Rickon turned to Bran.

"I'm sorry Bran, I…" He began but Bran shook his head.

"It's fine; I guess, I guess we'll all find out soon enough."

Rickon nodded and ran over to where the family Direwolves were currently sleeping. As he approached his own Direwolf; Shaggydog, woke up and bounded up to him. Bran smiled as he watched Rickon and Shaggydog head out to the Godswood.

Bran sighed as he returned his attention to Robb and Theon; as he did he saw Arya had since left the forge and was working on her own swordplay, Water Dancing. Bran was suddenly aware of someone near him. He then saw his Direwolf; Summer, standing next to him, resting his head on Bran's right thigh. Bran sighed as he felt nothing from it, a reminder of the damage that had been done. Bran gently scratched Summer behind the ear.

"Meera's getting married." He said quietly. Summer lifted his head, as if he understood. "I just…I wish I knew who too. Guess now I can never tell her how I feel."

Summer then turned his head and Bran followed his gaze. His mouth went dry when he saw Meera approach; Jojen was with her, which made things more awkward for him. How do you explain to your best friend you have romantic feelings for his sister? When they joined him he smiled and greeted them. While Jojen stayed and talked with Bran; Meera headed over to the archery range, easily matching Theon, which shocked the older man. Bran smiled as he watched Meera; taking care not to make his feelings too obvious; keeping his expression guarded. He wondered if this was the last time he'd be able to do this, from the sound of things, Meera would be married very soon.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Reflections and Revelations

**Game of Thrones: Trials of Marriage**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones Bran/Meera story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you think so.  
Shayran16: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
SweetImagination15: Thanks, glad you liked it, well, wait and see, Meera's husband will be revealed in this chapter. I'm not that cruel, I've already proved that with Ned still being alive.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Reflections and Revelations**

Eddard Stark leaned back until he was back was against the back of his chair. After Robert had dismissed him as Hand of King Eddard had ensured that he and his family all returned to Winterfell. His main concerns had been getting his daughters to agree to leave; Arya had been easier to convince than he thought. All she wanted was for her Water Dancing instructor, Syrio Forrel to come back with them. Eddard spoke to Syrio and the Braavosi agreed to accompany them, mainly as he refused to leave Arya's training unfinished. To his surprise Sansa was also willing to leave; it seemed the incident at the Trident had shattered whatever illusions Sansa had about Joffrey. As it was Eddard left an official notice, annulling the marriage proposal and once Robert found out there had been a flurry of messages between Winterfell and King's Landing. In the end Robert accepted Ned's decisions; the marriage was annulled and Eddard remained as Warden of the North; Robert refused to call him back to King's Landing to answer for what he had done. Instead he returned to ruling the Kingdom in his own way, leaving the North alone. Ned guessed that this was Robert's way of trying to make up for the rift he had caused due to the incident involving the Targaryen girl. Joffrey was not happy with the incident and sent Sandor Clegane; the Hound, to bring her back by force. Sandor however refused those orders; he came to Winterfell but instead of forcibly bringing Sansa back, he swore his sword to Winterfell and her in particular. In the intervening years; Sansa and Sandor grew closer and were now married. The pressures of dealing with that wedding were still fresh in his mind, but now he had to plan another.

He heard his wife's footsteps before he even saw her approach him. He smiled and stood up, walking over to her, closing the gap between them. Ned noticed that she looked apprehensive.

"Cat?" He didn't need to ask what was wrong, she already knew.

Catelyn sighed, closing her eyes before opening them again, looking up at her husband. "I'm worried Ned; what will he say, when we tell him?"

Ned took her in his arms and gently kissed her. "It will all be fine Cat; he'll understand."

"Are you sure?" She asked; her voice soft. "You know how much Bran cares about Meera; you know…what his feelings for her are."

Ned smiled. "I know, I don't want things to be awkward for him; but I'm sure it will all work out."

Catelyn managed to smile lightly. "I…I suppose you are right; have you…?"

Ned shook his head. "Not yet, but…Howland?"

Catelyn stepped back and both turned to face the Crannogman as he walked up to them. They noticed he was smiling.

"My wife and I told Meera about the marriage proposal." He explained. "She was very happy about it and agreed almost instantly."

Eddard nodded and Catelyn seemed to be slightly less apprehensive. The squeak of one of the wheels on his chair announced Bran's arrival into the room. Bran stopped his chair when he saw them.

"Oh, I'm sorry father." He said hastily. "I'll just…"

Eddard shook his head. "No it's okay Bran; please, I'd like to talk to you."

Bran nodded and wheeled up until he was next to them.

There was a brief pause before Catelyn spoke.

"Bran, it was due to guilt, about keeping a secret from us, that made Rickon tell us." She explained. "But we know you heard our conversation earlier."

Bran bowed his head. "I'm sorry but…"

However they didn't seem angry. Howland simply nodded.

"So you know then, about Meera getting married." When Bran nodded Howland continued. "Well I spoke to her and she has accepted the match."

Bran felt his heart sink; now he was more curious than ever as to who this man was. Catelyn then explained.

"If you are willing then we can begin making preparations for the wedding."

Bran froze, why were they asking him; he knew they were aware about his feelings for Meera, were they asking him to put them aside; and he still didn't know who was to be Meera's husband.

"Wait." He said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "Who…Who is Meera getting married to; I… I didn't overhear that part." He admitted.

He saw the three of them smile and finally his father revealed the truth. "We are asking if you are willing to accept; so we can begin preparations for the wedding, yours and Meera's wedding."

Bran froze, shocked by this; he couldn't believe it. His family and Meera's wanted them to marry, what was more, Meera had accepted; she accepted; she wanted to marry him?!

Almost immediately thoughts and worries began to whirl through Bran's head; the most prevailing of them was his concerns he wouldn't be able to please Meera, physically at least.

'_I can't even get aroused; and even if I could, I wouldn't be able to move.'_ He thought sadly. _'How could she possibly accept, knowing that? I can't give her children; so why.'_

However the more he thought about it, the more he felt refusing on those grounds was foolish; he loved Meera and for her to eagerly accept to marry him, surely she felt the same. So finally he smiled.

"I accept, thank you."

They nodded and he was permitted to leave. He wheeled out of the room; his head pounding, his heart almost exploding with joy. He couldn't believe it; he was going to marry Meera. However his doubts then returned and he sighed.

'_What if…What if she finds out I can't do that; then she realizes she's made a mistake?'_ He thought. _'Ugh, everything's changed, just because of this.'_

He pulled himself out of his gloom, but the doubts continued to linger in the back of his mind. He sighed and began to wheel himself outside; when he did he found himself almost running into Jojen.

"Oh sorry." He said quickly.

Jojen shook his head. "It's fine Bran; um, can I…talk to you in private for a moment."

Bran was confused by this but nodded, so they headed over to the Godswood; the whole time Bran wondered what Jojen wanted to talk to him about.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Brotherly Concern

**Game of Thrones: Trials of Marriage**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Shayran16: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, all I can say is wait and see :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all; well, here's you answer.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you liked it; well, they will feature in this chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Brotherly Concerns**

Bran continued to follow Jojen, wondering what his friend wanted; he felt apprehensive about it which worried him. He noted Jojen's face looked a little more serious and solemn than usual. They finally stopped when they reached the Weirwood tree; Bran swallowed uncomfortably. Once the preparations were done he would be marrying Meera here. Once they stopped Jojen sat on a small rock at the base of the tree, this put him at Bran's level, in his chair. There was silence during which Bran contemplated his upcoming wedding; he then came to a realization.

'_Wait, does Jojen know about the wedding, is that why he wants to talk?'_ Bran wondered.

Finally Jojen sighed and turned to face Bran.

There was another pause before he spoke. "Bran I…I heard that you and Meera are to be married."

Bran nodded; his suspicions confirmed he clarified. "That's right; I was told about the marriage proposal today, I…I accepted it and so did, so did Meera…"

Jojen seemed slightly surprised by this. "You accepted?"

Bran nodded and Jojen sighed.

"Bran; I…I know we're friends, but I need to ask a few questions; kind of awkward maybe." He stated; when Bran nodded he continued. "First I need to be sure, this isn't just obligation; do you…Bran, do you love my sister?"

Bran swallowed nervously again before taking a deep breath and answering, when he did he made sure to maintain eye contact with Jojen.

"Yes."

He could tell that, by answering the way he had, Jojen believed him, knew he was telling the truth.

He watched Jojen's expression change from shock and surprise to slowly becoming calm again.

"Well Bran, I need to tell you something important." He explained. "First, as her brother I need to tell you; take care of her, understand."

Bran choked back a laugh. "Jojen, me, take care of her? You know it's more likely the other way around; how can I protect her when I can't walk."

Jojen however shook his head; still deadly serious. "Bran; she may be capable physically, but she's…" He paused, searching for the right words. "Self-conscious."

Bran was surprised by this; he thought of Meera; her brown hair usually tangled, messy and disarrayed; her tunic and breeches were usually frayed, in some cases tears had been patched up, not exactly matching the material of the clothing itself. Self-conscious seemed to be the last word to describe Meera; however he then remembered something. Meera was now three and twenty; yet she lacked any real womanly figure, no curves, flat-chested. Was that what Jojen meant.

Bran sighed; he was certain that was it. "I…I think I see what you mean. Don't worry Jojen, I love her, I won't let her be hurt."

Jojen nodded; apparently satisfied and so they left the Godswood and headed back to Winterfell's main hall, where Eddard Stark was getting ready to make the official announcement for the wedding.

When the sun shone through the window, waking her up, Sansa realized that it was almost midday. She was surprised; she didn't normally sleep this late. She got out of bed and walked over to the window; pulling back the shutters she looked out, grateful that her room was high enough in its tower that nobody could look up. The cool air pebbled her bare flesh and she fought the urge to shiver; a knock at the door caught her attention. She quickly grabbed her robe and pulled it on before answering the door. On the other side was Septa Mordane; she noted Sansa's appearance and deduced what had been happening during the night. Her lips pursed in slight disapproval, but said nothing about it.

"Your father requires everybody to be present in the main hall." She explained. "He has an important announcement."  
Sansa nodded. "Thank you, we'll be right down."

Mordane nodded and left. Sansa closed the door and hurried over to the bed. She smiled at her husband's sleeping form before gently touching his shoulder.

"Sandor, we have to get ready." She said softly. "My father wishes everybody to be in the great hall for an important announcement."

Sandor grunted as he woke up. "I'm awake; little bird."

He smiled as he sat up and took her in his arms. She bit her lip, trying and failing to hide her smile. They kissed before parting reluctantly and getting dressed. They headed down together to the main hall.

They took their seats and noted that almost every resident in Winterfell was present.

"Must be very important." Sandor remarked in an undertone to her. "Last time the place was this crowded was our wedding."

Sansa nodded. "You're right; I wonder what father has planned."

She soon got her answer as her father stood up. "People of Winterfell; honoured guests from Greywater Watch; I have gathered you here for a reason."

He paused and, sure he had everyone's attention; he explained.

"I have gathered you here to announce the upcoming wedding of my son Brandon Stark, and the daughter of Lord Howland Reed, Lady Meera of Greywater Watch!"

Sansa was stunned when she heard this; she looked down the table, towards where Bran sat with Meera and Jojen Reed and saw the smiles on their faces. She knew then that they had both accepted the plan. She couldn't believe it; had Bran truly loved Meera all this time and she hadn't even seen it? The great hall was full of cheers in response to the news. She turned to face Sandor and saw he was smirking.

"Another wedding." He remarked. "Beginning to become quite common around here."

Sansa nodded smiling and kissed him again. She hadn't had a chance to speak to Bran yet, but in her heart she wished the best for him and Meera; after what had happened to Bran; he needed something like this to bring happiness back into his life.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Accidental Discovery

**Game of Thrones: Trials of Marriage**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked it; yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Accidental Discovery**

Sansa hadn't meant to overhear; however she happened to be passing the room at the time. She could hear Jeyne Poole talking to a couple of other girls and young woman.

"I admit I was surprised." Jeyne said. "They're going to marry Bran to Meera. I mean, I don't know who to feel sorrier for."

There were some murmurs from the other girls before one of the others; Sansa recognized the voice as Beth Cassel, replied. "What do you mean, they looked so happy."

Sansa entered the room quietly and saw them all sitting talking. Everybody was watching Jeyne, hanging on to her every word. Sansa could tell her friend was loving the attention.

"Either it was just courtesy or…They just don't realize the problems they'd face." Jeyne explained. "Think about it; poor Bran, he can't…you know…" She remarked.

Her suggestive tone seemed to explain it for those present; they exchanged pitiable looks.

Jeyne then continued. "Then there's that girl Meera; look at her; how can she expect to seduce Bran with her body."

"That doesn't seem nice, I mean…" Beth began to interrupt but Jeyne cut across her.

"Beth c'mon, she's at least twice your age and you've already got bigger breasts than her."

Sansa however had heard enough. "Jeyne!" She called out; her friend turned to her and smiled.

"Sansa, there you are…"

Sansa however cut across her friend. "Can I talk to you for a minute, alone?"

Jeyne nodded and they left the room; heading into another one.

Jeyne noted Sansa's agitation.

"Sansa, what's wrong?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

Sansa turned to face Jeyne, glaring. "You, I can't believe you're doing this."

Jeyne stepped back, shocked. "Huh, what…what are you…?"

"Saying things like that about my brother and Meera; she's going to be his wife." Sansa pointed out. "You shouldn't be saying things like that about them."

"But…It's the truth, surely…" Jeyne began but Sansa shook her head.

"Enough; listen, just because Bran's crippled doesn't mean he can't perform. That's just some ridiculous belief that's already been proven false by the Citadel." Sansa stated. "And it's not Meera's fault she's flat-chested, just the way she is. It's nothing to do with courtesy either Jeyne."

Jeyne rolled her eyes. "C'mon Sansa, what could it possibly…"

"Love. They love each other; I don't know about Meera, but Bran's been in love…He's had a crush on Meera, for years."

Jeyne was silent, looking even more shocked. However Sansa had nothing else to say, seeing no reply from Jeyne forthcoming she left the room. As she left she nearly ran into Arya.

"Hey, careful Sansa." Her sister cried out and Sansa noticed she was carrying a plate of food.

Sansa stepped back. "Sorry; where are you going?"

Arya simply smiled. "The Forge, this is for Gendry."

Sansa shook her head.

"Arya, the kitchen servants can take it out to him." She stated but Arya shrugged.

"I know, I just wanted to."

With that she hurried off; Sansa shook her head as she thought of Arya's friendship with Gendry.

Arya smirked as she exited the castle and began walking towards the forge. She was amazed nobody had even noticed just how much time she spent with Gendry. How her family hadn't seem to realize that she spent more nights in the forge with Gendry, rather than in her own bed in the castle. She knew however that if her parents tried to marry her to some other lord; the truth would come out. Especially when it was discovered she was no longer a maiden; she knew it would possibly cause conflict but she didn't care, Gendry was more important to her and if it meant she had to leave Winterfell and her family behind to be with him then she would do so. When she entered she spotted Gendry, he had just finished working on a breastplate when he looked up, hearing her come in. He smiled as she walked over and set the plate down on the table at the side of the room.

"Hey Arry." He greeted cheerfully.

She smiled and did not hesitate; she closed the gap between them, immediately put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He embraced her, standing up, lifting her off the ground. They parted for air and he set her down smirking.

"Not one for foreplay?" He questioned.

Arya laughed. "Waste of time, besides I'm happy."

Gendry laughed and began to eat. Arya paused, biting the corner of her bottom lip before speaking again.

"So…Have you heard…?"

Gendry looked up at her. "About Bran and Meera, yeah, I heard. I think it's pretty good for them."

Arya smiled, she agreed, after everything he had been through, Bran needed someone who cared deeply about him; Meera was the right person for him after all.

Bran sighed as he lay back in his bed; his mind wandering to the upcoming wedding. He thought about what he knew regarding his condition and how it would accept his relationship with Meera when they were married. How could he possibly consummate the wedding; while the Citadel had finally discovered that being crippled did not prevent the victim from achieving arousal, Bran had found himself unable to achieve such a state. This was more worrying for him than anything; what if he was an exception, what if he couldn't perform when necessary. As he lay there he felt a need to feel the sensation of running, even walking, again. So he slipped his mind into Summer's and was soon seeing and feeling things from his Direwolf's perspective. He soon identified the area Summer was in. Summer was currently sniffing around the ground near one of the hot springs which served as a bath in Winterfell. He heard a splash and lifted his head; Meera was before him, just climbing into the hot spring. She sat down, the water covering her up to her shoulders; but not before he saw her small breasts. There was a few seconds before he turned and walked away. Bran pulled out of Summer's mind, gasping at what he had seen.

'_Gods, I just hope Meera didn't think I was in Summer's mind at that point…Wait…'_

Bran surprisingly felt a tight feeling in his breeches. He looked down, surprised, he was hard, aroused. It was possible for him to get aroused, but that still didn't stop his main concern, just being aroused wouldn't be enough to convince him he was capable. How could he possibly move, his legs were needed to provide the leverage he needed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Wedding Problems

**Game of Thrones: Trials of Marriage**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked those scenes :)****SweetImagination15: That's right, Bran only believed he wasn't capable, but found out by accident that he was. Of course, he still faces difficulty, being unable to use his legs for leverage.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Wedding Problems**

Time seemed to pass so quickly. Before Bran knew it he was lying awake on his bed, looking up at the roof beams with just one thought on his mind.

'_Today is the day. I'm getting married, to Meera.'_

Just the thought brought a warm feeling to his stomach. However he remembered, with some embarrassment the incident where he had warged into Summer and seen her naked. It still stuck in his mind and sometimes caused difficult situations for him. Luckily Meera seemed none the wiser to what had happened, or if she did know, she said nothing about it. The door opened, taking him by surprise. However it turned out to be Robb and Theon; both grinning widely.

"Ready for your big day Bran?" Theon questioned; Bran smiled back and nodded.

They helped him get ready; helping him with his finest clothes, as they did so Robb spoke up.

"Bran, we received a raven last night." He informed his brother. "We don't know exactly when he'll be here, but Jon's got permission to come visit us for the wedding."

That news heightened Bran's joy; he missed his half-brother; the last time he had seen Jon was before the accident; after that Jon had to leave for The Wall before Bran could wake up.

"That's great." He exclaimed, his joy almost overflowing.

Finally once he was all prepared and in his wheeled chair he accompanied his brother and Theon down to the Godswood, ready for the wedding.

Bran shivered slightly, grateful that the wedding was in fact today. It was clear from the chilly winds blowing that Winter was about to set in. However those thoughts were soon pushed out of his mind by the arrival of Meera. He was stunned; she looked even more beautiful than ever somehow her hair had miraculously been untangled and now hung sleek and straight down her back. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle with joy; she locked her gaze with his and her smile widened. Bran suddenly felt self-conscious about his chair; but Meera's gaze didn't change as she stood next to him. He was amazed, it was unusual to see her in a dress; yet for Bran it did nothing to diminish her beauty, or the displays of confidence which he admired from her. If the chilly winds made her uncomfortable in the dress; she did not show it. Only the happiness she seemed to feel was visible as she and Bran locked eyes again. Soon the wedding was underwear as, before the heart tree, they exchanged their vows and cloaks; before the witnesses present, both their families and the residents of Winterfell.

'_This moment, changes my life forever.'_ Bran thought with a surge of excitement. _'After this; nothing will be the same...it will be better, I'm sure of it.'_

After they were finished and the ceremony came to an end, it was time for the celebration feast. So they all returned to Winterfell; ready to celebrate and to get out of the cold.

Inside Winterfell's great hall; the atmosphere was joyous as the celebration feast got underway. Bran and Meera sat in the places of honour; holding hands under the table. Both were smiling, Bran could still feel the texture of their kiss on his lips. As they were enjoying themselves Bran noticed the door opening and his smile grew wider. In fact, as he looked around, several people smiled when the new arrival appeared. Jon Snow had arrived from the Wall.

Jon smiled as he came level with Bran and Meera. "Bran, I'm sorry I'm late." He said with a laugh.

Bran smiled back. "You're here now, that's what matters."

Jon smiled and bowed to Meera. "A pleasure; My Lady."

Meera smiled back.

"Meera's fine; it's good to finally meet you."

Jon nodded and stood up before taking the first available seat and joining in with the festivities. Bran noted; to his relief, that despite her usual reservations, even his mother didn't seem to mind Jon's presence today. Despite his excitement however; Bran found that the more the night progressed, the more nervous he began to feel. He knew why however, that was what scared him.

His thoughts were racing as his worries began to take over. _'It won't be much longer until the bedding...Then...Then Meera will find out I can't...I may be able to get aroused but I can't...perform.'_

He didn't want to think about what would happen after that.

Bran did his best to continue enjoying the feast, but he felt like it was too soon when the people in the hall called for the bedding. He knew he wouldn't need to worry about the usual issues involving the bedding ceremony. But Meera on the other hand would; he was concerned about that, remembering Jojen's warning about Meera being self-conscious about her body. Robb luckily stepped in and saved her from the embarrassment of being naked in front of everyone. Before long they were back in Bran's room; Sandor had helped Bran out of his chair and onto the bed before leaving. His brother's had helped him undress, at least down to his smallclothes. After they left he waited, the tension knotting in his stomach until the door opened and Meera entered. Bran smiled as best he could but in the back of his mind, he was in turmoil. He could get aroused, but without his legs he couldn't move to perform the actions he would need to, how could they consummate the marriage and what would people think of them, if it got out that they hadn't. By now Meera had removed her clothing; she noted Bran's nervousness and saw the look in his eyes.

"Meera, I..." He whispered; his voice shaking.

She smiled lightly; she realizes he was scared and she had a pretty good idea why. Turning away she searched through the dresser and found a sleeping shift. She pulled it one and then walked over to Bran; she knelt next to the bed and gently took his hand.

She saw him relax slightly and finally she spoke.

"It's okay Bran." She reassured him. "We don't need to do this just now, not until you're ready."

Bran looked at her, surprised. "But if they find out..."

She gently kissed him and then let go of his hand. He watched as she took her knife from the table next to the bed and made a small cut on her hand, letting the blood drip onto the bed sheets, until it formed a reasonable facsimile of how the bed would look after bedding. She then bound the wound carefully, the pressure preventing blood loss and allowing the wound to heal slowly on its own.

"If anyone asks; we'll just say it was a hunting accident. I usually get up early for hunting anyway." She explained.

Bran was amazed at this; it was a better result than he hoped for. Finally Meera got into bed and they lay together, both embracing each other.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, still feeling ashamed.

Meera just gently increased the pressure of her embrace. "Don't be, now sleep, it's been a long day for both of us."

Bran agreed and drifted off; Meera smiled, wondering if he had wandered into Summer's mind while sleeping, also wondering if she was in his dreams before drifting off to sleep herself.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Girl Talk

**Game of Thrones: Trials of Marriage**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**SweetImagination15: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, that's pretty much it; to be honest she could've done so, but that wouldn't have helped Bran; it's his self-esteem that was the problem; Meera was trying to protect him from feeling worse about himself.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Girl Talk**

Bran opened his eyes; he felt the warmth of Meera's body against him. It was the morning after his wedding, he sighed as he remember how he had been unable to consummate the marriage. Yet his wife had managed to work around it, without caused either of them to face questions from the others. He knew everybody would soon find out about the failure to consummate when the maids changed the sheets and saw no blood. So Meera had cut her hand and allowed the blood to drop onto the sheets; creating the illusion that they had consummated the previous night. He admired her for that, but he felt deeply ashamed that he hadn't been able to do what he was expected to do. He heard Meera mumble and shift before she also woke up and smiled at him.

"Morning." She greeted in her usual cheerful manner.

Bran smiled, feeling happier than ever before. "Morning Meera."

They kissed and Meera helped Bran sit up. They quickly got dressed; Meera in her usual breeches and tunic; Bran in his usual clothes too. Meera turned to Bran as he manuvered himself into his wheeled chair.

"I'll be going hunting now Bran; it'll likely be my last chance for some time." She explained. Bran nodded in understanding as she continued. "Looks like your house words are about to come true."

Bran agreed. "Yes; Winter is indeed coming."

So they left their room, Bran headed down to the main hall with Meera; after a quick meal Meera left to go hunting; Bran remained however eating with the rest of his family.

Later Bran was watching Robb and Theon in the practice yard. Jon had to return to the Wall before Winter truly set in; however it was clear that Meera's family would be stuck in Winterfell until Winter passed. As he sat watching them he overheard a conversation between two of the maids as they passed by.

"It's true, I just changed the sheets, there was blood there." She stated. "I don't know how the poor boy managed it; but he did."

The other maid seemed surprised. "So, they really consummated their marriage; well, that should please their families, to know that there is still a chance for them."

Bran smiled; he would have to tell Meera about what he overheard. Before long he got his chance as he saw Meera returning with her kills from the hunt. She came over and stopped next to him, she bent down and they kissed. She straightened up and Bran noted the kills she had.

"Good hunting?" He asked. Meera nodded happily.

"Yeah; so, how's things been going here."

Bran nodded. "Fine; oh, it…" He dropped his voice to a whispered. "It turns out your ruse worked."

Meera nodded. "I told you it would work."

They both turned their attention, relieved that they had got away with their ruse; Bran hoping he would be able to get over his feeling of inadequacy.

Some time later Meera found herself sitting with some of the other young women around Winterfell; including Sansa, Arya and Sansa's friend Jeyne Poole. Normally she would avoid such activities; they were too girly for her tastes. She knew Arya was the same but they sat their all the same. There was just random conversation; during which Meera turned to Arya.

"I can't believe we're stuck here." She said softly. "Did your mother insist on this?"

Arya shrugged. "I don't know; all I know is I've got nothing else to do so I might as well be here."

Meera sighed; however she turned when she heard Jeyne calling her name.

"Yes?" She asked, wondering what Jeyne wanted.

Jeyne was grinning widely; something that made Meera uncomfortable. "You've been wedded and bedded, just last night."

Meera nodded; feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. "Well; yes…why?"

"What's it like?"

Meera was startled by Jeyne's question; coming out of nowhere like it did. She was suddenly aware of all the other girls in the room watching her.

"Well I…" She began; thinking quickly and preparing to make something up.

However, before she could start Arya spoke up. "Oh please, Jeyne. There's no need for that; surely you can respect her privacy."

Jeyne simply scoffed.

"Arya; this should be interesting to you also; how are you gonna know what to do?" She countered.

While Arya turned away, Meera was certain she had seen the younger girls face got red. She also noted that Arya bit the corner of her bottom lip; something which Bran told her was a nervous habit his sister had.

Meera was still pondering Arya's strange behaviour when she realized Jeyne was waiting for an answer.

"Well?" The girl questioned; however once again Meera was saved.

This time it was Sansa who spoke up. "Actually Jeyne; Arya's right; at the very least, we shouldn't be asking her about her wedding night and what she and Bran did then."

That seemed to satisfy Jeyne but it didn't stop her; she only changed tactics.

Instead she turned to Sansa and asked her the question instead; adding another statement. "Given how you always seemed so flushed in the morning; Sandor must be pretty good in bed?"

Sansa's face went as red as her hair.

"Jeyne!" She cried scandalized; she then realized however that the attention was now on her.

Finally she sighed and shook her head.

"Okay; fine." She said at last. "But remember, this is between us, alright."

The girls all nodded; Jeyne smiled, watching her friend with rapt attention. Meera and Arya shared a glance but said nothing as Sansa began talking to them about her sex life; amazing them all with what she said. After the evening meal was over and everybody else was busy Arya snuck out of the castle. She moved quickly and quietly, praising Syrio's lessons which allowed her to move with stealth. She soon reached the forge and slipped inside. Gendry was lying in bed; awake and waiting for her.

"Hey Arry." He greeted softly. She smiled and climbed into the bed next to him.

They lay together with Gendry gently tracing nonsense patterns down her back with his finger. Finally she smiled and turned to him before whispering.

"I was hoping we could try something." She said, her face going red. "I heard from Sansa, something Sandor does when they're in bed together…"

Gendry's interest was piqued and he listened carefully.

Meanwhile; after leaving the room and attending the evening meal Jeyne was lost in thought. True she had started the conversation but she hadn't expect such frank sex talk, with Sansa blushed as she told her story, would affect her like this. She wasn't ready to give up her maidenhead until she was married, but still; she was curious as to feel the strange thrill sex apparently brought out in people. Luckily she felt she knew the right person to ask for help. Sure enough she found him; she had a crush on him but knew things would be rather complicated for them if she admitted it. Still this surely wouldn't be a problem.

"Theon." She said softly.

He turned and smiled his usual smirk. "How may I help you, fair lady?"

She shifted awkwardly and then explained about the conversation she had just had and her…issues.

"The problem is I…I don't want to…"

Theon seemed surprised by what she was saying but then his smirk returned. "Well; Sansa was right about one thing; there's than one way to do, many don't involve breaking your maidenhead; I should know, some might say I invented some of them."

Jeyne shook her head. "Theon please, this is serious."

Theon sighed and nodded. "Okay then; I get it…So you want my help, well gladly but…Where exactly do you think we could do this; kinda public here, don't think your rooms will be much better, or mine. Also what did you have in mind for us to do?"

Jeyne bit her lip, thinking about the terms Sansa had used and looked around for somewhere that would serve. Finally she got her answers.

"Behind the stables; I want you to show how…anal sex feels."

Theon smirked wider and began to follow her. "As you command my lady; but this isn't gonna be something we can brag about."

Jeyne didn't say a word; her determination to find out just how it felt was much stronger than any of her fears.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Truth Revealed

**Game of Thrones: Trials of Marriage**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**SweetImagination15: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah; that's what I thought.  
Veridissima: Thanks; yes; I enjoyed it; yeah, glad you liked it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Truth Revealed**

Arya looked out of the window and bit her lip; Winter had set in and overnight snow had fallen heavily. From the window she could see the forge, the door was half-buried in snow; Gendry would have to clear the snow aside to even get out of the forge. It would be a risk even opening the door, the snow would likely fall into the room. Arya couldn't help but feel guilty.

'_I'm in the castle, we have the hot springs and everything keeping the castle warm.'_ She thought forlornly. _'But Gendry's stuck out in the forge; I can't even go see him at night like I used to.'_

She thought desperately; wondering if there was something she could do. As she turned away an idea came to her; however she then realized various problems that could arise. However she shook her head.

'_Forget this; consequences or not, I'm going to do this.'_

She hurried back to her room; for many years she and Sansa had shared the room; that changed when Sansa got married; now Arya had the room to herself. Something she was grateful for, particularly at times like this. She quickly pulled on her boots along with gloves and a warm cloak; all line with fur; desperate to keep warm she had pulled on several layers. Another thing that she was grateful for was her family's acceptance finally of her wishes. Ever since returning from King's Landing Arya had only ever worn a dress on family member's namedays, her own namedays or events like Bran's wedding. The rest of the time, she wore her preferred breeches and tunics. Once she was ready she hurried from her room and slipped out of the castle.

She ran into difficulty almost immediately; the cold air threatened to seep through and under her clothes; she had taken care to cover her lower face, protecting her nose and ears too; the parts most susceptible to frostbite. The snow was waist high on her and she cursed her short height. While she had grown in the intervening six years, it was only by a couple of inches. She finally trudged through the snow and made it to the forge. She knocked on the door this time before opening it. Gendry was standing next to the forge; the coals burning low; for heat. He looked up when she came in and seemed surprised as she uncovered her head.

"Arya, what are you doing here, you should've have come out." He exclaimed. "It's not exactly…"

Arya nodded. "I know; it's freezing in here; that's why I want you to come to the castle; stay there instead…" She paused and then added. "With me."

Gendry stared at her in shock and shook his head. "What; Arya no…That…"

"I know what you're going to say, I don't care, I don't care about what my parents and the others will say. I don't want you stuck out here…freezing to death; while I'm up in the castle, warm and safe."

Gendry sighed, knowing that it would be impossible to change her mind.

Gendry knew this was a bad idea, but for some reason, found himself allowing Arya to lead him through the snow and into Winterfell Castle. She suddenly hissed at him to stop; he did so and watched as Arya looked around before finally turning to him.

"Right, we have to be quiet; follow me." She whispered.

He nodded slowly and followed her; still amazed at how quiet she could move; even amongst her own home. It did not take long for them to arrive at her room; but it was then Gendry's fears were confirmed.

"Arya!"

They both spun around and found themselves face to face with Catelyn Stark. Arya groaned as Catelyn walked over to them.

"What is going on Arya?" She asked; her eyes flickered over to Gendry. "May I ask why…?"

Arya quickly cut across her mother. "It's Winter; he would've frozen to death in the forge."

Catelyn nodded. "I am aware of that; I'm not asking why he's in the castle. I'm asking why he's here, at your room."

Gendry bit back a groan; he wanted to say something, to help Arya. But he wasn't sure if anything he had to say would be of any help at all. Arya then bit her lip and turned her head away. However her blush told Catelyn everything; her eyes widened.

"No." She whispered; Arya looked up, realizing she was caught. "Arya; surely you're not…?"

Arya nodded in confirmation and Gendry realized then, their long held secret was exposed.

Catelyn Stark stared in shock at her youngest daughter; she couldn't believe what she was hearing; she had thought her daughter had simply been good friends with the young man. Now she had realized the truth; they were in fact, secret lovers.

"Arya; why?" Catelyn asked. "Do you realize the trouble this could've caused for your father and me; what your father would say if he knew about the two of you?"

Arya glared. "I know what you would've done for me." She snapped. "Married me off to some lord like some cheap whore."

Catelyn looked scandalized at this but Arya didn't stop.

"Well that's not me; if I ever do get married, it has to be to someone I love." She paused and then added. "Besides; I doubt you can marry me off now."

Catelyn sighed. "Actually Arya we…Wait, are you saying that you're no longer a maiden?"

Arya nodded. "Yes; I gave my maidenhead to Gendry."

Catelyn sighed and shook her head. "But why; Arya. He's…"

"I know; but I don't care." She said; "I love him, and that's all. Please, can you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Catelyn remained quiet for a minute; she carefully observed Arya's face; saw the determined expression on her daughter's face and knew that no matter what happened; Arya wasn't going to back down. The only possible way to resolve this would be to allow them to remain lovers; or have them marry. The thought of Arya marrying a bastard did not sit well with Catelyn however. Finally however she made up her mind and decided to let her husband decide the matter. She knew that any further argument would lead to a fight and Arya would likely run away with Gendry. The last thing she wanted under these circumstances.

Later that night a fierce snowstorm raged; the chill even worked its way into the castle, through the windows. Bran and Meera lay in bed; following Meera's suggestion they lay close together; holding each other. Their bodies were pressed tightly together as they had the furs pulled up around them; sharing body heat and keeping each other as warm as possible. As they lay Bran was quiet for a moment before finally revealing.

"I heard that Arya and Gendry were caught today."

Meera smiled. "I heard that too; well Gendry's staying with her in the castle now. Your father spoke to them and allowed it."  
Bran sighed. "The question is; how's mother going to deal with it; she wasn't happy at first. But she seems to have calmed down now."

"I think it was your mother's idea that, if Arya and Gendry wanted to stay together they would have to get married." Meera stated. "Maybe she thought Arya would refuse that."

"Well, didn't work out that way, did it?" Bran remarked with a smile; Arya had indeed agreed, showing her dedication to stay with Gendry.

They did their best to ignore the surging winds and held each other for warmth; listening to each other's heartbeats. Winter may have come but they knew they would endure it together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Rumours

**Game of Thrones: Trials of Marriage**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Shayran16: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they were.  
SweetImagination15: Thanks, glad you liked it; yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Rumours**

Jeyne Poole smiled to herself; she wondered if her father would arrange a match for her soon. While still a maiden she had learned all sorts of tricks, thanks to Theon. Their meetings had grown more clandestine and more difficult to pull off due to Winter setting in. As she walked she heard something up ahead; she quickened her pace, curious. She stopped and scowled; it was her, Bran's wife. The girl who kept trying to act like a boy; even right now, sharpening her knife with a casual air.

'_Ugh, just the sight of her sets my teeth on edge.'_ She thought as she began to approach. _'What is wrong with her; why can't she act properly?'_

Meera looked up from her work and smiled.

"Jeyne; something wrong?" She asked; casually.

Jeyne stepped forwards. "I wonder Meera; did you and Bran really consummate your marriage."

Meera straightened up, looking somewhat surprised. Jeyne then spoke up again.

"I noticed that you've always kept quiet about what happened, avoiding questions." She paused and then stepped even closer; "Prove it to me, are you a maiden or not?"

Meera raised her hands defensively. "Relax, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm curious that's all, I mean seriously, why would Bran even want to be around you, when you act like such a boy all the time."

Meera rolled her eyes; she had heard this before; it seriously got on her nerves.

Before she could counteract Jeyne's statements Jeyne continued.

"Honestly Meera; I don't get why you dress and act like this. It doesn't do you any favours." She explained. "It's no wonder you're still a maiden."

Meera scowled. "That's little more than your opinion, you don't know for certain if I'm a maiden or not. Besides, I fail to see how the way I dress or act factors into my marriage to Bran."

Jeyne sighed and shook her head.

"Well, just look at you, you know if you really want to make things better…Wear a dress or something; you know; show some skin; be a little revealing." She explained; gesturing to the cut of her own gown which bared the tops of her breasts. "Show something; not that's it much…"

As she said that she critically eyed Meera's flat chest and lack of curves.

"…Do that and maybe your husband will pay more attention to you, and less to the kitchen wenches?"

Meera started at that; shocked at the sudden accusation. She knew right away it was a lie; Bran wouldn't cheat on her, he was far too shy to even think about it. But she was shocked at the audacity of Jeyne to even suggest it. Also her comments about her body struck home; doubt crept into her mind, was she really that unattractive. She shook her head.

"I don't have time for this Jeyne; I have work to do, now, excuse me." With that final statement Meera stalked off.

However in the days that followed Meera found that her conversation with Jeyne hadn't stopped there. Now rumours were spreading that she was apparently still a maiden. She realized the rumours were spreading where she heard two women in the castle talking about it; before staring at her curiously. She turned to glare at them and they looked away. She was getting tired hearing people talking about this; worse she feared the effect it would have on Bran. He was still lacking any confidence in consummating the marriage; however if he felt their ruse was falling apart; it would make him panic and feel pressured to carry out the act, even if he didn't feel ready. Despite knowing Bran wouldn't cheat on her, Meera's doubts had led to watch him carefully at meals; praying for confirmation. Sure enough she got it; Bran's gaze didn't even flicker from her when the kitchen wenches served them. What still disturbed her however was her own self-consciousness; did Bran not sleep with her just because he lacked confidence? What if he truly didn't find her comely enough; due to her misfortune to be flat-chested and lack a womanly figure? While certain that Jeyne was behind the rumours; she lacked proof. Still, she hoped there was one person she could talk to about this; hopefully Sansa could help her out.

Jeyne had just finished her evening meal and was heading back to her chambers in the castle. Suddenly she found herself face to face with Sansa; she noted immediately that her best friend seemed angry.

"Sansa?"

"Jeyne…" There was an edge to Sansa's voice that she couldn't quite place. "We need to talk, this way."

Curious and concerned Jeyne followed Sansa as she led her to a quiet room in one of the castle towers. Once there Sansa turned to face her.

"Jeyne, I want you to be honest with me, understand." She remarked.

Jeyne was surprised by this but nodded. "Okay, Sansa what's wrong, you've got me worried."

Sansa then suddenly exclaimed. "I know you argued with Meera a few days ago; insulted her, made obscene suggestions…Now everybody is talking about rumours regarding Meera's maidenhead. Are you responsible for that?"

Jeyne stared in shock; Sansa noted how much she paled by what she had said and that was confirmation enough for her.

"You are responsible." Sansa growled. "Do you realize what you've done…?"

"I was just saying…"

"You said something without thinking Jeyne; you keep doing this." Sansa declared. "Can't you stop and think about how your words might affect others. You've put Meera under a lot of stress; upset her; not only that, you could end up upsetting Bran too."

Jeyne shook her head; this wasn't what she intended when she started to speak about her suspicions; she had hoped Sansa would help her figure out the truth, and then figure out what to do. But instead Sansa had just lost her temper with her and was blaming her for the mess. She didn't have any malicious intent after all; it didn't seem fair to her.

Sansa shook her head and began to leave; before she did she spoke back to Jeyne.

"You need to fix this; don't spread any more rumours; and apologize to Meera; understand."

Before Jeyne could reply Sansa left; leaving Jeyne to ponder her friend's words.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Discovering a Welcome Truth

**Game of Thrones: Trials of Marriage**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gugadg: He did; in fact it's mentioned in this chapter.  
SweetImagination15: Yeah well; that's what happens when it comes to rash judgement; don't worry it will be resolved quickly; as for Bran; I really can't picture him actually getting mad; he'd be more concerned about Meera to think about Jeyne.  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah well, Jeyne tends to act without thinking sometimes.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Discovering a Welcome Truth**

Bran sighed as he watched the snow outside the window. He was worried about his wife; lately Meera had been acting strangely, more withdrawn. Contrary to her obvious attempts to shield him; he had heard the rumours about him and Meera. He knew however that wasn't what was bothering her; it seemed deeper. The more Bran thought about it, the more he was certain it had something to do with Meera's self-consciousness. He was lost in thought; wondering desperately how he could help her; reassure her. At that moment Meera walked in; she smiled at him but Bran had seen her troubled expression already; that was enough to inspire him to take action. He turned his chair around to face Meera.

"Meera, please, sit here; I need to talk to you." He said, gesturing to a chair next to him.

She looked surprised and then walked over and sat with him. She shifted awkwardly and finally spoke.

"Bran; is something wrong?"

Bran sighed. "Yes; you've been acting strangely lately; I think I know what's wrong."

Meera swallowed and shook her head. "Bran I…"

"You're upset about what Jeyne said; I know that; I get that your self-conscious; tell me, just what is it that's bothering you?"  
Bran noticed that she seemed to be struggling over her words and hoped she would be able to tell him the truth.

Finally Meera sighed; she could see the look on Bran's face and felt it was safe to talk about her concerns.

"Okay; I'm sorry Bran; I know it was stupid, just some of the things she said really got to me." She explained. "She…I was worried that you weren't willing to consummate the marriage for reasons other than your physical condition."

Bran was about to interrupt but Meera shook her head. "I know I don't have the most…womanly figure and that there are girls even younger than me who do…I guess I just thought I wasn't good enough and…I wasn't; beautiful enough to be your wife."

Bran sighed and reached out to her; she moved so she was seated in his lap, close enough for him to embrace her.

"You are beautiful Meera; to me especially, that's all that should matter."

Meera felt her shoulders slump as the tension left her body and smiled, before gently kissing Bran's neck.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Their tender moment was interrupted however by a knock at the door. Meera sighed and disentangled herself from Bran and went to answer it. She was surprised to see Jeyne standing there; along with Sansa. She could tell from Sansa's serious expression and Jeyne's contrite one that there had been serious words between them. She therefore was able to guess why Jeyne had come here.

Sansa looked past Meera to Bran.

"Do you mind if Meera comes with us Bran." She asked, "We'd rather have this conversation in private."

Bran nodded and the girls left the room. Meera remained silent as they walked; wondering if her intuition was correct. She knew she would soon get her answer as they stopped in one of the castle rooms, which was presently unoccupied. Once inside the others turned to Meera and Sansa spoke.

"Go on Jeyne; if you want you said is true, now's the time to say it."

Jeyne nodded slowly. "Meera I…I'm sorry for what I said about you, to you…I didn't; I just spoke without thinking and I…I'm really sorry; I know…"

Meera however smiled and nodded. "It's okay Jeyne, I accept your apology; I'd rather put this behind us; no real damage has been done, I want to keep it that way."

Jeyne looked surprised by this and also relieved. She smiled and nodded before turning to Sansa.

"I'm sorry to you too Sansa; I…I know I shouldn't…"

Sansa however smiled and hugged her friend. Meera let out a breath; relieved that finally she could put this unfortunate incident behind her now. Finally she left the room and headed back to her and Bran's room; still smiling as she was certain things could start looking up now.

After Meera left Bran continued to gaze out of the window; he hoped that whatever was happening between the three women would turn out well for all involved. He was surprised however when, only a few minutes later, he heard a knock at his door.

"It's open." He called.

The door opened and Robb walked in. Bran smiled at his eldest brother as Robb sat down on a nearby chair.

"Hello Robb; how's Jeyne?" He asked, referring to Robb's wife Jeyne Westerling.

Robb smiled. "She's fine; Bran, I wanted to ask you something."

Bran noted Robb's expression and tensed. "O-Okay?"

"Is it true…That Meera is still a maiden?" He asked as delicately as possible.

Bran sighed and slowly nodded. "Yes; I…I know I'm capable of doing that but…I can't…I can't move, like I'm supposed to; since my legs…"

Robb however smiled. "Bran, you can actually do it; you don't need your legs. I was talking with Maester Luwin and…it turns out, people with crippled limbs; their body compensates for it. It does so by strengthening the remaining limbs. In short, since you lost use of your legs; your arms will be at least twice as strong."

Bran was amazed by this. "Are…Are you sure, I can use my arms to provide the leverage I need?"

Robb nodded. "Positive; so, what do you have in mind."

"I…I need some time to think." He said finally.

Robb nodded and left the room; leaving Bran amazed; he could actually do it; he could consummate their marriage. He could finally make Meera happy and allow their marriage to become even better.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Consummated Love

**Game of Thrones: Trials of Marriage**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
SweetImagination15: Yup, well here you go; enjoy :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Consummated Love**

Three days had passed since Bran's discovery; he was anxious; yet as each day passed he grew more confident. Now he felt ready; he was sure that, with luck, if Meera was willing; tonight would be the night. Today had been quiet; after Jeyne's apology the rumours had died down. Bran had never experienced Winter before; but now it was here in full force, it was almost impossible to even go outside. Luckily enough food and all necessary items were gathered within the castle and hopefully enough for survival through the hard Winter. Finally, much later at night; Bran headed up to his and Meera's room. Meera was currently talking to her family; the Reeds had been caught at Winterfell due to the Winter and had to remain. It was a struggle but Bran undressed and then got himself ready for bed; pulling on his nightwear. He managed to pull himself into bed and lay back; he felt nervous, but not due to fear; more…anticipation. It wasn't much later that Meera arrived; she smiled when she saw Bran and quickly got herself ready for bed. Bran smiled as he watched his wife approach the bed, now clad in her simple sleeping shift.

Meera knelt down and kissed Bran. "Good night." She said softly as she climbed into bed herself.

Bran smiled and replied. "Good night."

They both lay together in bed, as they had every night since the wedding, just lying there.

They lay together in bed like every night before. But Bran's thoughts were racing as he thought about Meera. His beautiful wife; lying next to him; he remembered with some embarrassment the time he had seen her bathing in the hot springs. After his talk with Robb he felt certain, he knew now he could do it. All the same he was considerate; if Meera did not want to do it then he would understand and wait for another time. But he knew just lying there wouldn't help him. He managed to turn around, his face level with her neck; he was certain his breath was tickling it through her hair.

"Meera." He was slightly hesitant. "Are you awake?"

She turned to face him, concerned. "Yes, is everything okay, do you need something?"

He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. However quickly the kiss became more heated and he felt her grip the back of his head; pushing him closer. Finally they parted for air; Meera saw the way Bran's eyes were smouldering and was curious about this surprising bout of confidence.

"What's going on, Bran?" She asked hesitantly.

Bran blushed before speaking. "I…If you don't want to, I understand; I'm a cripple and just a boy…But I was hoping we could…"

He trailed off but Meera knew what he meant and she smiled before kissing him deeply again.

With Meera's help and using the strength in his arms; he pulled himself on top of Meera. They continued kissing, parting only for air and to remove their clothes. Once naked they continued kissing and touching each other intimately. Bran found that Meera's breasts easily fit perfectly in his hands. Before long Bran was hard; they looked each other in the eyes and both indicated to the other that they were ready. Meera nodded and gently pecked him on the lips. With Meera's guidance he carefully entered into her; Meera let out a shuddering gasp as Bran's manhood penetrated her maidenhead. Bran looked at her worried but she shook her head.

"Keep going." She gasped. "Don't stop."

Bran smiled and using his arms to prove the necessary leverage he began to move. Meera quickly adjusted and moved in sync with him, their hips gyrating together as finally consummated their marriage; all the while feeling the intensity and depth of their love for each other. They continued making love, their breathing coming quick and flurried, the intensity of their feelings almost overwhelming for them.

"Gods, Meera." Bran moaned ecstatically as Meera began kissing his shoulder and neck, also nipping the skin with her teeth.

Eventually, after much intense and euphoric love making, they both moaned as they climaxed; Bran emptying his seed into her. Finally they came down from the feeling and Bran collapsed against his wife; his head on her shoulder. Meera fought for breath, as she leaned her head back against the pillows.

Finally recovering Bran lifted his head and kissed Meera. She responded in kind and soon Meera helped Bran moved into a more comfortable position. They held each other close, enjoying the sensation of being so close, due to their skin still being sensitized by their previous actions.

"That was…" Bran gasped; Meera smiled.

"Yes, I know." She replied. "I guess we don't have to worry about anything now; we've finally done it, proven everything, to everyone."

Bran nodded. "You're right."

They felt exhausted by their exertions; however as they drifted off to sleep Meera was aware of the good ache in her loins and Bran's seed inside her. She hoped that it would quicken and she would be able to give Bran the ultimate blessing; a child.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Epilogue

**Game of Thrones: Trials of Marriage**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**SweetImagination15: Yeah, you're right, well I've done it now, thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It had been a couple of months since Bran and Meera had finally consummated their marriage. While they had been happy afterwards; lately Bran was growing concerned; Meera seemed distracted by something. He was hoping that whatever was bothering her wasn't serious and she would tell him soon. He was returning to his room when he saw her approaching.

"Meera." He called out.

She looked up and smiled, closing the gap between them.

"Are you okay?" He asked; "I mean; you've been acting strangely and…"

Meera shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing serious Bran; I just, something was bothering me and I wanted to be sure. I'm sure now…I know you're worried; I can tell you what's wrong now."

Bran nodded; relieved and they entered their room; Meera sat down on the bed while Bran stopped his chair next to her. Meera sighed heavily and then looked up at him.

"It happened two moons ago, but I wasn't really worried until the end of the last moon." She shifted awkwardly and then continued. "I've been missing my moon's blood; so I went to Maester Luwin; he…he confirmed it."

Bran watched as she smiled widely. "Bran, I'm pregnant."

Bran gaped in shock; then suddenly smiled. He couldn't believe it; he was going to be a father; he had never thought about fathering a child before, but now it was a reality. He smiled and kissed his wife; his hand resting on her still flat stomach. He could hardly wait; now he could finally look forward to having a family of his own.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
